<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will go with you by TheAshesOfOblivion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453508">I will go with you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAshesOfOblivion/pseuds/TheAshesOfOblivion'>TheAshesOfOblivion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternative ending to my story 'Break contention take revenge and find your lover', M/M, This Is Sad, Valentine's Day Special, Varian is Scp-049, no graphic description</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29453508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAshesOfOblivion/pseuds/TheAshesOfOblivion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a slightly overdue special?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SCP-035 (Scp Foundation) /Varian (Disney), SCP-035/SCP-049 (SCP Foundation)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I will go with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Salty tears trickled down Varian's pale face. His eyes reddened from his incessant crying as he tried, futilely, to hold each sob in his throat. His trembling hands held the broken porcelain close to his chest, close to the two-tone opal embedded in the dark armor.</p><p>A part of him, overshadowing everything else, concentrated on harnessing the power of the sun drop. Angry golden snaked around him, lazily wrapping himself in the broken mask —the mask stained with black blood— and doing his best to repair it.</p><p>How do you repair a creation of the gods?</p><p> </p><p>( "<em>I was made on Olympus!" , </em>Dyo yelled once, sounding offended when he laughed<em>. "For a goddess!")</em></p><p> </p><p>His entire body shook with hiccups and trembling as the supreme power continued to flow through his entire body. Releasing more power from the golden cosmic relic, magic snaking around it seeking to repair something that couldn't be repaired. Their breathing stutters when they try to take a deep breath.</p><p>Each tear felt extremely hot against his cold skin. His pale skin, white as broken porcelain in his hands. Varian gripped the broken pieces tightly, and if he weren't wearing the armor now he would have his hands full of his own blood. When he goes to speak the lump in his throat tightens, so painful that it seems that he has swallowed broken glass; his voice cracks when he tries to speak.</p><p>Varian continues crying on the floor. Crying as if he had forgotten how to do it, shaking with each sob and gasp, tripping over his own crying and nearly choking on it. With his hands gripping the porcelain mask, clinging to the only thing left of his love.</p><p>( "<em>Doc, are you ... crying?"</em>, And no matter if he denied it, Dyo would always sit next to him, giving him a soft smile, somehow, and would hug him out. <em>"Come on, dear , tears do not belong to your face"</em>) </p><p>And the supreme power is useless. It doesn't matter how much Varian tries, it doesn't matter when he wants it, or how much I begged. Or how many tears I shed. Or how much he suffers. Dyo doesn't come back. The porcelain remains broken, broken into pieces, pieces scattered on the floor at Rapunzel's feet.</p><p>Rapunzel, whose corpse now lies attached to the multiples that decorate the bloody floor. She, the princess who no longer has anything.</p><p>Even so, Varian is not as satisfied as he thought he would be. Because now he doesn't have anything either. The porcelain is frozen, the cold seeps through the rocks, burning his skin. The tears do not stop, the serpentine golden turns into frenzied celestial sparks. The painful scream that escapes from his chest becomes a miserable scream of suffering as a single rock springs from the ground.</p><p>Blood stains the armor. The black rocks creak as it shatters to free its owner's former armored body.</p><p>Varian coughs, a mixture of blood and tears running down his face, his vision slowly blurring. The sounds fade away, slowly becoming a pitiful sound as the pain in his chest subsides. The porcelain grows warm under his fingers. Varian smiles when he sees him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Dyo turns around, surprised, unable to believe he's really there.</p><p>Varian just runs up to him, hugging him with all of his strength. Regardless of anything else.</p><p>The mask whispers. "Because you did?"</p><p>"I couldn't be without you"</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>